wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Helena Paparizou
Göteborg | pochodzenie = | data_śmierci = | miejsce_śmierci = | instrument = | gatunek = Modern laika, pop, dance | zawód = piosenkarka, tekściarka | aktywność = 1999-nadal | wytwórnia = Sony BMG Bonnier Music Moda Records All Around The World Gallo Record Company | powiązania = Antique (1999-2004) | albumy = | single = | współpracownicy = | wyróżniony_instrument = | zespół = | commons = | cytaty = | www = http://helenapaparizou.com }} Helena Paparizou (ur. 31 stycznia 1982 roku w Göteborgu), jest grecko-szwedzką piosenkarką od urodzenia mieszkającą w Szwecji. Biografia Urodziła się w Szwecji w greckiej rodzinie, córka Volosa i Karditsy. Gdy miała 17 lat wraz ze swym kolegą z dzieciństwa Nikosem Panagiotidisem założyła zespół Antique. Ich debiutem stał się przebojowy singel Opa Opa. W Polsce grupa Antique wydała też singiel Dinata Dinata, który okazał się platynowym. W 2001 reprezentowali Grecję na konkursie Eurowizji z piosenką "I Would Die For You", z którą zajęli trzecie miejsce. Kolejnym singlem po Eurowizji był Follow Me. Typowo klubowy hit który ukazał się również jako winyl. Grecki album Alli Mia Fora – bestseller 2003, okazał się ostatnim greckim albumem. Po wydaniu anglojęzycznego odpowiednika Blue Love w Szwecji, Helena postanowiła odejść i zacząć solową karierę. Ostatni singiel duetu to Time To Say Goodbye. W 2004 Helena Paparizou wydała debiutancką płytę solową Protereotita (Priorytety). Singlem promującym był utwór "Katse Kala". W 2005 roku telewizja ERT zaproponowała Helenie reprezentowanie Grecji podczas jubileuszowego, 50 Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w Kijowie. Podczas krajowej preselekcji Paparizou zaśpiewała trzy utwory: "My Number One", "O.K." i "Let's Get Wild". Czwarty utwór – "The Light In Our Soul" – został zdyskwalifikowany tuż przed koncertem. Widzowie wybrali utwór "My Number One". Utwór "My Number One" zyskał największe poparcie wśród widzów z całej Europy (Polska przyznała Helenie tylko 1 punkt) i zwyciężył zdobywając 230 pkt. Zwycięstwo Heleny było pierwszą grecką wiktorią w całej historii konkursu. W październiku natomiast ukazała się pierwsza oficjalna anglojęzyczna płyta, wydana na skalę globalną. Znajduje się na niej 5 utworów z Yparhi Logos: "Mambo!", "Gigolo", "Let Me Go (Pote Xana)", "The Game of Love" i "You Set My Heart on Fire" oraz 5 piosenek premierowych. Grecki krążek Yparhi Logos (Jest powód) jest trzecim solowym albumem Heleny, jaki nagrała od czasów rozpadu duetu Antique. Znajduje się na nim 19 premierowych piosenek, w tym singiel Mambo! oraz dziewięć utworów zarejestrowanych na żywo podczas występu na Mad Secret Concert we Flocafe. Premiera płyty w Grecji odbyła się 12 kwietnia 2006 roku. Singiel Mambo! ukazał się na Starym Kontynencie, także w Polsce (Sony Music), Kanadzie, USA, Japonii, Chinach, RPA, Australii (Moda Records) i Skandynawii (Bonier Music). Na singlu znajdują dwie piosenki: "Mambo!" oraz "You Set My Heart on Fire". "To All The Heroes" była oficjalną piosenką XIX Mistrzostw Europy w lekkoatletyce, którą Helena Paparizou zaśpiewała na otwarciu imprezy, która odbyła się w dniach 6-13 sierpnia 2006 w Göteborgu na stadionie Ullevi. Najnowszy międzynarodowy album "The Game of Love" pojawił się we Francji i w Belgii wczesnym latem 2007. Do albumu został dołączony dwupłytowy platynowy grecki album "Iparhi Logos" który ukazał się już w Grecji, na Cyprze, Turcji, Niemczech, Austrii, Szwajcarii, Japonii. Globalny singiel "Mambo!" ukazał się w Australii i Nowej Zelandii wczesnym latem 2007. Dyskografia Albumy *2004 – Protereotita (Προτεραιότητα) *2005 – Protereotita: Euro Edition (Προτεραιότητα: Euro Editon) *2005 – My Number One (Szwecja, Grecja, Turcja, Polska, Austria, Szwajcaria, Rosja) *2005 – Protereotita: Euro Edition + Mambo! (Προτεραιότητα: Euro Edition + Mambo!) *2006 – Yparhi Logos (Υπάρχει Λόγος, wydanie: 2cd: Niemcy, Szwajcaria, Anglia, Tajwan, Chiny, Austria, Turcja, Cypr, Grecja) *2006 – The Game Of Love (Szwecja, Grecja, Rosja, Cypr, Północna Afryka, Japonia, Wielka Brytania) CD Single *2003 – Anapandites Kliseis *2005 – My Number One (Wydanie Globalne + USA clubmix # 8 Billboard, Brazylia #11 ) *2005 – The Light in Our Soul *2005 – A Brighter Day *2005 – Mambo! (grecka wersja) *2006 – Mambo! (angielska wersja) (wydanie Globalne + vinyl: Włochy, Anglia, Niemcy, Francja, USA - lato 2007) *2006 – Heroes *2006 – Gigolo Single *2003 – Anapantites Kliseis *2004 – Treli Kardia *2004 – Antithesis *2004 – Katse Kala *2004 – Stin Kardia Mou Mono Thlispi *2005 – My Number One *2005 – The Light In Our Soul *2005 – Mambo! (grecka wersja) *2006 – Mambo! (angielska wersja) *2006 – A Brighter Day *2006 – Gigolo *2006 – Heroes Udział w Worldvision Song Contest Helena reprezentowała Grecję w Światowizji dwa razy oraz jeden raz z zespołem Antique. Helena rozpoczęła debiut Grecji w tym konkursie. Jak się później okazało, był to najlepszy debiut w historii, nie licząc I edycji, gdzie wszystkie kraje debiutowały. Helena wygrała konkurs, dając prawo do organizacji następnej edycji konkursu w swoim kraju, gdzie także reprezentowała Grecję, jako jeden z członków zespołu Antique. Drugi start dał Grecji 13. miejsce, czyli pozała czołową dziesiątką. Helena pojawiła się na scenie Światowizji po raz trzeci i ostatni w dziewiątej edycji. Jej piosenka "I don't want you here anymore" zajęła jedno z ostatnich miejsc, zamykając drugą dziesiątkę finalistów. W tej samej edycji otrzymała nominację do King Kongów w kategorii Odpust, jednak nie otrzymała statuetki. Udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki Helena Paparizou brała udział także w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki. Nie odniosła jednak tak dużego sukcesu, jak w Światowizji. W 9. IFP udział brały dwie jej piosenki. Na cztery stary, 2 razy była w finale. Oto lista startów Heleny Paparizou: Udział w Virtuala Konkurso Kanzono Kategoria:Greccy wokaliściKategoria:Zwycięzcy Worldvision Song ContestKategoria:Zwycięzcy Virtuala Konkurso Kanzono Kategoria:Worldvision Song ContestKategoria:Internetowy Festiwal PiosenkiKategoria:Virtuala Konkurso Kanzono